Highschool of Dead, Yugioh!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: I've watched the Highschool of Dead anime, and wondered, how would the Yu-Gi-Oh characters do in this situation? It all started with Ashley Takashi sitting on the roof with Yugi and his friends. She knew there was something wrong when she saw the teachers killing each other. Watch them fight for survival, humanity, and even themselves. R
1. The Start of The Dead!

**A/N: Here everyone, my redo of chapter one. **

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Everybody, go, go, go!" Ashley Takashi shouts as her friends all rush inside the trophy room. She hears the groans of the sickos right behind them. Once everybody gets in, Ashley quickly shuts the door, and boards it up with a trophy case. But they all know it won't hold for long. Ashley turn back to her companions, all of them having their uniforms dirtied with blood. Duke is bitten.

"What the hell happened to the school?" Mai mutters in disbelief. Ashley sighs and looks around tiredly at them. She knew that this day would come, but it happened so fast. It was this afternoon that everything went to hell…

_Earlier this day…_

Ashley went up to the school roof with her lunch. It was a nice view from up there, especially during the spring. She sighed and sat down. _Why did I have to be in this school? It's just a normal crappy public high school. But of course, I had to go. For the mission._ Ashley thought to herself. Her mind wandered over to her father.

_Ashley, you're a Takshi. Takashis do what they can to serve and protect._ She remembered him telling her. She started to eat my lunch, when some unexpected visitors came up the roof.

"Hey, I see that this spot's taken," she heard Yugi Mutou said.

"Mind if we sit here?" Tea Gardner asked. Ashley nodded in only reply, and gazed off the distance.

The group sat near her, and began chattering happily. She glanced at them for a moment with longing. _I wish I could be normal like them._ She thought wistfully. She then gazed at the scene of the whole school below. Her eyes then moved to the front gate. Some teachers were gathered out there, with some weapons.

She stood up this time, in interest and watched the whole scene play before her. There was this homeless looking guy outside from the gate, apparently seeming like a creep to students. She overheard the teachers telling him to get out, but he just stood there. One teacher, Mr. Hako, grabbed the guy by the chest. Suddenly he screamed, and fell to the ground. And Ashley saw the deep red color of…blood.

The group stopped talking, hearing the scream. They watched the scene with me Ashley as well. Mr. Hako fell to the ground, twitching. Then he stopped moving completely. The rest of the teachers were chattering worriedly, and called out Mr. Hako. Another teacher Mrs. Yagima leans down to him. Suddenly, he rises, and bites her on the neck! A loud shrilly scream came from her, and the rest of the teachers ran away, terrified.

All of thm turn to each other, wide eyed with alarm. Ashley then immediately knew the situation.

"Everybody. We need to get weapons. Now." She said seriously. They all look at her as if she's crazy.

"Ashley, what are you talking about?" Joey asked.

Ashley grunted in frustration. "Know what? All of you stay up here, on the highest point! Please!" She pleaded.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Ryou Bakura called out. She nodded, and then quickly ran downstairs.

The duo ran throughout the empty hallways. Everyone was in their classrooms. How Ashley wished that she could've warned everyone, but it was too late already. They go inside a supply closet, and grabbed a heavy metal baseball bat.

Ashley pressed her watch and muttered, "Code Disease, code disease, I received an alert from Domino High School premises. Please reply." But there was only a buzz.

Ryou looked over to her with curiosity, but he didn't questioned Ashley. _At least the kid knew when to keep his mouth shut._ Ashley thought, and grabbed a heavy duffel bag, and filled it with baseball bats and pointy objects. She handed over a baseball bat to Ryou. "Be prepared for anything." she said. Suddenly, the speaker crackled.

"E-everybody please evacuate the school as you could. It is required since there are violent outbreaks throughout the city…" All of the Domino students in their classrooms listened intently, except for one student in particular, Seto Kaiba. _Another announcement, it's a waste of my time._ He thought impatiently.

"Students leave their classrooms in an orderly fashion…"

Then a moan is heard throughout the speaker.

"What-?! No, no get the hell away from me!"

There was the sound of somebody scrambling.

"NO! NO! HELP! AHHHHHHHHH!" The speaker crackled. There were more groans and something that sounded like something chomping on something. Then there was silence. And it was the uncomfortable, terrifying kind.

Kaiba's blue eyes eyed the speaker, this time with alarm. _Either that has to be a cruel school prank, or a real emergency._ He thought with discomfort. Throughout the school, everybody was frozen.

The next moment, there were the screaming and scrambling of students and teachers. They all poured out of their classrooms. All hell broke lose in the entire school.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ryou asked with fright. Ashley furrowed her eyebrows.

"We better go through the management building. The other exit is blocked." She replied. They then began to run upstairs.

As for Seto Kaiba, he stayed in the classroom, and waited for the room to clear. He then walked out briskly. _Classic case of panic. I hope Mokuba is alright…_ Kaiba thought. He looked down at the crowded hallway. _Better go the other way._

Ryou and Ashley ran through the roof of the management department.

"What about the others?" Ryou asked, panting.

Ashley replied, "Don't worry, we'll get to them. First we just need to let the school clear." Then the couple saw a stumbling figure in the distance, yards away from them.

"Isn't that Mr. Akito?" Ryou asked.

"Shhh!" she scolded.

Mr. Akito turned to them. But the both of them knew that there was something wrong. His skin was a decomposing color, his eyeballs white. There was blood on his clothes, and it was dripping down from his mouth as well. He opened his mouth and moaned, and lurched for Ryou.

"Ryou, hit him with your bat!" Ashley screamed. The zombified teacher grabbed Ryou by the shoulders, and tried to bite him. However he blocked himself with his baseball bat, and whacked the crazed teacher on the stomach. He stumbled back for a moment. Then he lurched again.

This time, Ryou reacted, hitting him straight on the head. Mr. Akito finally fell down, and there was now blood splattered all over the place. Ryou was breathing very hard, terrified. Ashley putted her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. He wasn't Mr. Akito anymore. He turned into…Them." She said.

He turned to her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ashley sighed. "This is a case of a zombie pandemic. You get bitten by, Them, then you turn into, Them. Then you kill and eat anything that you can find." She muttered.

Ryou shivered. "If it's happening here, what about the city?"

Ashley hung her head. That was exactly what she was thinking. If it was happening in the school, how much more in the city?

But, she turned away. "Come. We have to move fast." They then both ran heading for the roof.

**A/N: And that's all for now. I'll update as soon as I could. Review!**


	2. Fighting The Dead!

Z-Day/Day 1

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Kaiba quickly walks through the school. Then he heard some groans. He stopped at a corner, and peeked a little. He stifled a small gasp. The hallway is bloodied, with students walking through with blood on their uniforms. A couple of them were eating another student. Kaiba turned back. _That isn't right…what the hell?!_ He walked the other way, and then suddenly bumped into two other students.

Luckily, it was only Duke Devilin and Mai Valentine. "Don't go that way." Kaiba said immediately. For him, he was a little relieved that he know had some companions. _This place is starting to turn into a shit hole._ He though. Duke peeked through the corner too, and shuddered. "Yeah, we saw in other places too." He whispered.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Mai asked. Kaiba suddenly remembered. Of course! "Let's go somewhere else…" he muttered. They all go upstairs, to an empty hallway. There was more blood splattered on the wall. Kaiba dialed 911. It immediately went to voicemail. _"We're sorry, we cannot take your call right now. This must be the case that the hotline is busy, please wait…"_ Then his phone began to play techno music.

"Damn!" Kaiba shouted. "What? Don't tell me that the police won't answer." Mai said in disbelief. He nodded. "I shouldn't have even tried. I doubt that anybody else would help us. Since the line is busy, that means that this shit is happening in the city too…" he muttered.

They both gasped. "If it isn't only happening in here, what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Duke asked, clearly upset. Kaiba turned away. "Escape." He replied. They began to run through the hallway, when they almost bumped into a student. "Hey-'' immediately stopped talking.

The student had blood on her, having the color of decomposed skin. She lurched on Kaiba, pinning him against the wall. She moaned, and opened her mouth revealing bloody saliva. Kaiba kept her mouth away from him. Running through his mind, was not to get bitten at all costs. As for Mai and Duke, they were cornered as well by two zombies.

"Stay away!" Duke said bravely, protecting Mai. But, one zombie bite him on the arm. "FUCK!" he shouted. He kicked the zombie off him, but the others lurched for the bothe of them. Just as it seemed that all hope seems lose, somebody stabbed the two zombies on the head. They both fell to the ground.

Mai and Duke looked up, and saw a girl with short red hair and brown eyes in front of them, holding two katana. She turned away quickly, and finished off the zombie that was Kaiba. "Thank you," they all said to her. She nodded. Mai recognized her. "Aren't you one of the new transfer students, Amaya Lei?" she asked. Amaya nodded. "Yes. Let us all move quickly." She pressed her watch.

"Hello? Code survival. I'm escaping the school, I need back up." She said.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

As Ryou and I ran, my watch suddenly buzzes off. "Hello? Code survival. I'm escaping the school, I need back up." I immediately stopped running. Ryou stopped running as well. "What's the matter?" he asked, and he glanced at my watch. With excitement, I replied through the watch, "Amaya I hear you. I am up on the roof management department. Where are you breaching?" I asked quickly. The watch buzzes. "Ashley, I read you too. It's a relief that somebody is at least replying to my calls. You didn't get any reports from the sector, did you?" Amaya said.

"Yeah, they're not replying to any of my calls. Where are you?" "I'm in the school, at Level 5." She replied. "Roger that. Let's meet up at the roof of the school. There's more survivors, over." I said. "Got that. Lei, out." I glanced up to Ryou. "Change of plans, we're going back to the school." I said.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Amaya looked back up to her fellow survivors. "What was that all about?" Duke asked, still in pain. Amaya noticed his bite mark. "You've been bitten." She said somberly. He nodded, and tried to smile. "I'll manage…" Amaya eyed his mark suspiciously. _I can't jump to conclusions yet. I just have to concentrate on saving many people as possible._

"Let's first get some weapons for the all of you," she said. They go inside a room, and shut the door behind them. Amaya rummaged through the closet. "Mai, if I'm correct, you're in the Javilin Club." She said. Mai nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty good with the spear." "Good." Amaya then handed a pointy yardstick with a sharp metal point to her. For Duke and Kaiba, she handed them baseball bats.

"Just swing as hard as you can. Now we can move." She said. They then get out of the room, with weapons in hand.

As for Ryou and Ashley, they quickly ran through the school, killing zombies that got in their way. They bursted through the rooftop, and they both gasped. "They're already here." Ashley muttered. The whole rooftop had dozens of zombies scattered all over the place. They both saw Yugi and his friends up on the staircase to the satellite, hiding from the zombies.

"Ryou, run as fast as you can. Hit anything that gets in your way." She muttered. He nodded. Then they start to sprint across the roof. They finally get to Yugi and Co. "Ashley! Thank god you're here, those freaks just wandered up here!" Joey said tiredly. Ashley scanned the group. "Anybody bitten?" They all shook their heads.

A moan came from behind them. A zombie student reached for Ashley's head. She swung her bat in hand, smashing it against the wall. She threw the duffel bag to them. "Here, get the weapons. The only way to kill Them, is to hit the head!" Ashley explained.

Back to Kaiba, Duke, Mai, and Amaya, they stayed quietly behind a zombie. Kaiba reached for a washrag from a bucket in front of him. He threw it against the zombie's head. _Smack!_ The rag slapped against its head. But it paid no mind, and it continued to shuffle around. "What are you doing?" Mai hissed.

"I'm experimenting. These things that I'm seeing are like no other. They seem dead…did you see how the thing reacted to the rag? It means his nervous system doesn't work anymore." Kaiba whispered.

He took another rag in hand, and smacked it against the lockers. It made a loud bang sound. The zombie turned to the locker, and putted up its hands, and it lurched towards the sound. It kept on banging against the lockers. "What does that mean?" Duke muttered. "Did you see that? It means that their senses are dead. They only react to the sound. I don't even think that they can see." Kaiba explains quietly.

Amaya nodded, impressed. "That's a very smart hypothesis. All we have to do is move quietly." She said. They all walked slowly past the zombie, still banging against the wall. They all ran upstairs, finally reaching the roof. "Oh hell no." Kaiba said, seeing all of the zombies. In the distance, they see figures fighting them off.

Amaya squinted her eyes. "We must help them!" She began to run towards the horde. The rest glances at each other. Then they ran after her.

"Die you motherfucker!" Joey shouted, smashing a zombie head with his bat. "Haha, now that's what I call a homerun!" Tristan tried to joke. "This isn't the time to joke around doofus!" Ashley yelled with frustration.

Then, the zombies fell to the ground. "Amaya!" Ashley cried out. In front of them were Kaiba, Mai, Duke, and Amaya. "Good, all of you are safe." She said, hugging Ashley. "You two know each other? Was she the one on your watch phone thingy?" Ryou asked curiously. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, we're both close friends." She turned back to Amaya. "Thanks goodness that at least one of us agents aren't dead." Ashley said, smiling in relief. Amaya nodded. "Now that we're all gathered, we must escape the school. Let's go." The group then ran downstairs.

They ran through the hallways, finishing off the zombies. "Oh crap, my baseball bat is broken!" Joey shouted, holding a broken bat in hand. "Ours too!" Tea called out. Ashley glanced nervously behind them. "There's a whole pact! We must go inside a room!" she ordered. She opened a door to the trophy room and shouted, "Go go go go!" Once everybody got inside, she shut the door behind them, blocking it with the trophy case.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

As I'm thinking about this afternoon, Duke suddenly starts to cough up blood. "Duke, you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. I glance to him. His skin is starting to turn pale, old, decomposing. I then glance over to Amaya, and nodded sadly.

"Everybody. Away from Duke." She ordered. Everybody backed away. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Duke. My suspicions are confirmed. Once you're bitten…you turn into Them." He gives a little gasp, but only more blood came out from his mouth. "You have defended and protected Mai. Do you want me to kill you, so that your family and friends won't see you like that?" she asked calmly.

His eyes widen in fright. His shoulders then slump, and he nodded. Amaya raises her sword, bringing the final blow. Mai shoves her away from him. "No! You can't do this! He's my boyfriend!" she yelled, with tears forming in her eyes. Amaya's eyes soften. "I know that, but it's happening to others as well. This is simply an act of mercy."

I nod in agreement. "She's right, get out of the way." I order. Mai shakes her head, still blocking Duke. "I can't. I won't let you…"

We were about to help her, when the zombies break in the room. The rest of us with weapons go outside, finishing off all of the zombies. Suddenly, we hear a scream. All of us rush back inside, seeing Mai backed up against the wall. "Get away! Duke please!" she screamed. But he kept on advancing towards her. She finally got a drill on her side and turned it on.

"Get…AWAY!" she says, turning it on. It drilled into the zombie's Duke head, with him groaning and her screaming. I move in to help, but Amaya stops me, shaking her head. "This is her fight." She mutters into my ear.

Zombie Duke finally falls to the ground, finally dead. Mai shivers, with her eyes wide open. She drops the drill gun from her hand, shaking. I go towards her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay…?" I ask quietly. She only shivers, rocking back and forth.

The rest stand back, unsure what to do. I turn to them. "Let's…let's just for now get some more weapons." I say softly. We look through the room, silent. "Um, hey I found a nail gun Ashley. I think maybe you know how to work it?" Ryou asks softly. I smile and sigh. "Yeah, thanks Ryou." I quickly work on it, adding on more adjusments and improvements. I fill it with nails too.

The rest look at me, impressed. "Wow, that was pretty quick." Tea complimented. I nod and smile. "Yeah, here's my bat, I don't need it anymore." I say, handing it to her. She smiles. "You know, I kind of regret not talking to you before this shitty stuff happened. I always thought you're kinda cool looking." I smile politely.

"Um, thanks. I guess I should've talked to you and your friends. You guys seem pretty nice looking yourself." I say. We both laugh lightly. Mai then abruptly stands up. "How could you guys still be all warm and fuzzy?" she asks coldly. We all look at her, confused.

"Just how…how can you be so fuckin happy when one of us just died?!" she shouted. We stare at her. I go up, and turn her to the window where it shows her reflection. She starts shaking, seeing all of the blood on her. Joey goes up too and pats her on the shoulder. She smacks his hands away, and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Then she begins wailing, crying.

She buries herself in my chest. "I just want this to stop…! I want this to just be a horrible dream! Why…" she says through stifled sobs. Joey takes off his school sweater, and lies it on Duke's body. We all stay quiet, staying in the room, with only the echoes of Mai's sobbing.


	3. Speculating of The Dead!

Z Day/Day 1

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I find some bottles of water, and stuff it in the duffel bag as well. Amaya turns on the TV. The only channel that is available is the news channel. "I'm Rei Miyuzaki, reporting live downtown in Domino City. Lately, there had been reports of violent revolts, breaking throughout the city…" In the background it shows the ambulance carrying dead bodies wrapped in thick blankets, strapped.

"…These revolts left 10,000 people dead throughout the city, government officials are still deciding what to do with these revolts…" Gunshots are heard. "The police had opened fire! But what are they shooting at?!" In the background, the bodies on the stretchers rise up.

Then the reporter begins to scream. "No…no, stay away! Somebody help!" The camera falls to the ground, and you can still hear the woman's screams. The TV then goes static, and changes to the screen reading, _There are technical difficulties, please stand by…_

It then changes to another woman inside a building, with wide frightened eyes. "W-we're sorry, there are technical difficulties from downtown…for now we'll be reporting from the studio…you can all see that the situation has become grave.

"Officials advise for people to stay in their homes or shelters, if possible. They also advise to board up windows and doors. Please don't come out until further notice, until the situation is handled and made safe." she says nervously.

Joey bangs his fists on the table. "Damn! Why aren't they telling us the shit that's really happening?" he asks angrily. "They're afraid of causing panic." Kaiba says simply. All of us turn to him. "What are you coming at rich boy?" Tristan asks hotly.

Kaiba crosses his arms. "What I'm coming at is that they're afraid of losing control. Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to lose of control. How can the government deal with this pandemic in a time of lose of power?" he says.

We all turn back to the TV. "This unusual phenomenon spread through in America and it has yet to be brought under control. The President escaped from The White House already, to be relocated in a military base. We currently lost contact with neighboring cities. London has given no report, Benjiing is ablazed by fire, and France is being looted. There is yet to-'' Then TV goes static.

"From what we just heard, are they telling us that it's happening to other parts of the world too?" Mai asks worriedly. Kaiba nodded. "This is a pandemic. What's happening here is spreading throughout the world." "You mean it's an influenza?" Yugi questions. "Take the Spanish Flu of 1918 for instance. Over six hundred million people were infected, fifty million died. People had worried this kind of disease." Kaiba explains.

"Isn't this like the Black Death in the 1400s?" Amaya asks. "One third of Europe's population went down." He says closing his eyes. "How did it stop?" Ryou questions. "There are many theories speculated. They were believed that these diseases "die" because they've killed so much humans." Amaya says cleaning her swords.

"Other theories emphasized that the human immune system learned how to immunized from diseases and viruses, overtime." Kaiba mutters. "But now…" I look out the window seeing all of dead walking corpses. "Now all of the dead are coming back to life." I say grimly.

"Are you saying that this disease may never stop?" Amaya asks, slightly alarmed. "M-maybe the dead bodies will start to decompose and stop moving? All we just have to do is wait it out?" Tea asks hesitantly. "But what if they don't decompose? What if they never stop? What if over the years they'll evolve, becoming smarter, mutated? There are endless possibilities, speculations, questions that we could ask." Kaiba says somberly.

Joey recoils. "Come on, are you trying to make us panic? There has to be hope!" he says nervously. "He's right. Just like humans evolve overtime, the zombies might too. Our dependency on medicine is useless now…the situation is now hopeless. It's just a matter of time…" Amaya trails off.

I chime in and say, "The main agenda is to just get out of the school right away. We check on all of our families." Joey's eyes widen at the mention of 'family.' "Serenity!" he yells. "Shhh!" all of us scold him. "Serenity…she's still inside the school. We gotta save her!" Joey demands. Kaiba's head snaps up.

"No, we need to get out of this hell hole. Had you seen how fast this stuff happened? For all we know, she could be dead, eaten, or a zombie for all we know!" Kaiba says angrily. Joey punches him in the face. "What the hell you ass-hole?!" he shouts, holding his nose.

Tristan and Yugi hold him back. "You bastard! Don't you dare say that!" Joey yells. "What? It's the truth. You saw what happened through the school! Ashley, help me out!" Kaiba says, snapping to me. I look back and forth between them, and sigh. "Fine. Some of us would need to stay here, we can't risk all of us looking through the school. I'll go look for your sister. The rest of you stay." I say, taking my nail gun by hand.

Joey jumps in. "No way you're going alone, I'm coming!" he says, taking his metal bat. Ryou joins in too. "I'll go as well." he says bravely. Kaiba grunts and mutters, "I'll come with you losers." I turn to the rest. "Amaya, you should stay here with the rest to defend them. I'll keep in touch through our watches." She nods. "Be safe."

With that planned, we all go out into the hallway.


	4. Escaping The Dead!

Z Day/Day 1

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"So where would Serenity be again?" Ashley asks quietly to Joey. "She's in Junior High, so she would be in the lower levels. Probably Level 2." Joey whispers to her. The group quickly goes downstairs to level 2, and then they start hearing the shouting of people.

They got to Level 2, and see a small group of six, backed up in a corner by zombies. And fortunately, Serenity is in the group too. "Serenity!" Joey mutters excitedly.

"Stay back! Stay back!" one boy says, waving a trophy in hand. Ashley then shoots the zombies on the back of the head. They all fall to the ground, dead. Serenity's eyes widen when she sees Joey. She runs to him and buries her head in his chest. "Oh my god Joey, this is horrible, horrible! I thought that I was never going to see you again!" she says, sobbing.

Ashley looks at the small group. "Any of you bitten?" she asks. They all shake their heads. "Alright, good. Do you want to get out of the school with us?" They all nod eagerly. Ashley then presses her watch and says, "Mission successful, come to Level 2, over."

A few minutes later, the rest of the group come to level 2. Ashley turns to the huge group. "Okay, we all move as one. We all have to work together in order to survive. Do not engage in fight unless necessary. Don't let Them get hold of you, because once they grab you, it's hard to get out of grip. Also, They're sensitive to sound, that's what attracts them. Now, we go."

They run downstairs to the lobby. The whole floor is filled with zombies. "How are we going to get through?" Yugi whispers. "Well, they can't see us, and as long as you're quiet, they won't get you." Kaiba mutters. "But, we have to prove his theory right. Anyone care to volunteer?" Amaya asks the group.

Everybody stays a stony silence. Ashley sighs. "I'll go." She mumbles, quietly going downstairs. "Wait, I'll go too!" Ryou says. Amaya holds him back. "No, we can't risk too much people. Ashley will be just fine."

Ashley stood quietly in the mist of zombies. They hardly pay notice to her, just groaning and shuffling around. One zombie lurches towards her. Everybody holds their breath, and braced for the worst. But it simply went past her, shuffling on. Ashley feels the bead drops of sweat.

_Looks like Kaiba's theory is right. They really can't see me. If that's the case…_ Ashley then picks up a bloodied shoe, and throws it against the lockers. _Bang!_ The zombies turn to the sound, and all go to the other side of the lobby. She walks to the door, and opens it quietly. She then looks over to the group, and nods.

They all begin to walk downstairs. Almost all of them made it across, until one of them clanged their weapon against the metal bars. _Clang!_ The sound then echoes throughout the school.

Everyone freezes in fear. The zombies then turn to them, and snarled. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Ashley shouts. They all begin to run outside the door, running across to the parking lot.

One of them, gets surrounded by zombies. "Back off!" he cries. But one bites him after another. "Taki!" a girl cries out. "D-don't worry about me…just e-escape!" he says in pain as he's being eaten alive. The girl whimpers, and begins to run towards him.

Tea grabs her. "No, don't! It's too late for him!" she says. The girl shakes her head, crying, and runs to the boy. "I couldn't save her…" Tea trails off.

"I know where she comes from. A world where your love ones are lost…I wouldn't want to live like that either." Mai mutters. "This is not the time to get suicidal!" Ashley says angrily.

Ashley then finds a mini bus, and smashes the window. She turns the handle inside, and opens the door.

All survivors go inside, safe and sound. Ashley immediately closes the door, and tries to find the keys. "Where is it?" she hisses, rummaging through the glove compartment. "Got it!" she says, raising the car keys in triumph. "Here, give me the keys!" Kaiba says, taking the drivers seat. "Wait! There's more survivors!" Tea shouts, looking out the window.

And she's right, there are five of them running across the parking lot.

"Come, come, there are survivors over there! They will save us!" a tall man says, who's clearly the adult of the group. Ashley's eyes narrow. _It's that damned bastard, Mr. Sato._ She thought angrily. "C'mon Kaibam let's g!" she hisses to him.

"What are you doing? We have to save them!" Tristan cries out. Ashley turns to him, fury eyed. "No, we don't! We can just let them die!" she shouts with anger. The group stares at her, taken aback.  
But Ryou opens the door. "This way!" he shouts. Four of them, including Mr. Sato gets on the bus. Ashley grinds her teeth. "Does anybody in here know how to drive?" steps on the brakes, and starts to drive towards the gates at full speed.

"Um, Kaiba, don't you think that you're going _too_ fast?" Joey asks, gripping the poles. "Well I have too, in order to define the laws of physics," he replies, driving into masses of zombies. The bus then manages to bust open through the gates, with the all of them escaping.

As Kaiba is driving, Mr. Sato goes over to Amaya. "Thanks god you saved us from that hell. May I ask, are _you_ the leader of your group?" Amaya hardly pays attention to him. "No, we all just worked together." Power hunger flashes in his eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, no, that can't be right. There _has_ to be a leader at this kind of time."

"Are you clarifying that you want to be the leader?" Mai asks coldly. "Yes. I am much more mature than the all of you, for I am the grown up. What do you say everyone? We can work together! And I did save these pathetic group of _wonderful_ students. All in favor of me being your oh-so great leder?" Mr. Sato says. The rest of the survivors nod happily and started to clap.

Ashley glares at Mr. Sato. "I told that we were going top regret this." She hisses to her group. "It's only democracy my dear Ashley." Mr. Sato says, smirking.

She then suddenly stands up abruptly. "Stop the car Kaiba!" she shouts. He glances over to her, and steps on the brakes.

"I'm leaving! I can't stand to be here with that son of an ass!" Ashley shouts, taking her nail gun in hand. "What! You can't leave!" Joey says. "Oh, it seems that it's her decision alone and I can't stop her." Mr. Sato says, grinning.

Ashley grits her teeth, and shoots Mr. Sato. The nail barely misses his cheek. He flinches, and his group gasps. "You-you almost killed me! How uncivil you are!" he says. "I missed on purpose!" Ashley yells. And with that, she turns around, and with her head high she gets out of the bus.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Ryou says, getting out of the bus as well. But then, a bus comes screeching over towards the bus, full of zombies in it. "Drive away!" Amaya shouts to Kaiba. The bus full of zombies jumps in the air, sliding over to Ashley. "Watch out!" Ryou shouts, pushing her out of the way.

They both fall into the tunnel, with the bus blocking their way. Fire catches onto the bus. Amaya comes out. "Ryou, Ashley, are you alright?" "Yes!" Ryou shouts back. However, the zombies in the bus begin to get out of the flaming bus, groaning.

"Crap! So much for a way out!" Ashley mutters. She turns to Amaya and shouts through a space, "We'll meet up at the Police Station at 7:00! If not today, we'll do it tomorrow!" Debris then falls on the space, cutting her off. Amaya nods, and retreats back to the bus as the flaming zombies shuffle towards her.

Ryou turns to Ashley. "We should get out before the bus explodes!" he says, pulling her out of the tunnel. As they are running, the bus explodes, with the two barely escaping.

They stand there, breathing hard watching the blaze fire tunnel. But then, a zombie comes from behind Ryou, pinning him to the ground. Luckily, the zombie had a helmet on. Ashley quickly comes to Ryou's aid, shoving the zombie off him.

She pins it to the ground with her foot, with Ryou coming with a bat and smashing it's head. "You okay?" she asks with mild concern. "Why do you ask?" Ryou says, giving a small smile. She shakes her head. "Guess we both saved each other. Let's go."


End file.
